Ice Skating
by makotot
Summary: Feli takes Lud out ice skating.


When Feliciano had thrown a winter coat and a scarf on him, slung a tote with God knows what in it over his shoulder, dragged him to the car, and started driving somewhere, Ludwig wasn't sure what he was expecting. But, it certainly wasn't this.

"An ice skating rink?" Ludwig tried to keep the skepticism out of his voice, for Feliciano's sake, but he didn't do a very good job. Feliciano simply laughed.

"Yes, an ice skating rink! Now, come on, Ludwig!" He grabbed Ludwig's hand, starting to head toward the entrance of the building. Ludwig offered up half-hearted resistance, but Feliciano didn't seem to notice.

"I-I don't think this is such a good idea, Feliciano…" Said man stopped and turned, looking at Ludwig with bright, honey colored eyes.

"Why not?" Ludwig felt like a deer caught in headlights, and struggled to come up with an answer.

"I can't skate," He supplied, cheeks starting to burn. Feliciano smiled kindly.

"Well, then, I'll just have to teach you, of course! Now, no more fighting, let's go!" He continued to head forward at a faster pace than before. Ludwig eventually gave up and followed, grumbling to himself and not really meaning it. When they got inside, Feliciano paid for their tickets, and then lead Ludwig to one of the rinks inside the large building. Pushing the door open, Feliciano sat down on the bench behind the wall of the enclosure, patting the spot next to him so that Ludwig would do the same. He then took two pairs of skates out of the tote he had brought, handing the bigger pair to Ludwig, and then humming softly as he got his own pair on, tying the laces carefully. Waiting patiently for Ludwig to finish tying his, he then stood, reaching a hand out to him. Ludwig stood up slowly, immediately grabbing Feliciano's shoulder for support. Once he had his balance, he coughed into his hand, mumbling an embarrassed apology. Feliciano just grinned, taking Ludwig's hand again and leading him out onto the ice. Ludwig let out a yell, holding onto the railing.

"Feliciano, I–"

"Oh, don't worry, Ludwig! Everyone messes up and falls down a few times on their first try! And if you fall, I'm here to catch you, okay?" Ludwig sighed, nodding. "Okay. Now, first, stand upright. You can hold onto the railing if you want to." Again, Ludwig nodded, and, without letting go of the railing, stood as straight as he could manage. "Good! Now, let go of the railing, and see if you can keep your balance like that." Ludwig slowly let go of the railing, wobbled a bit, but managed to stay still. Until, he slowly started gliding backwards, that is. Before he could do anything, Feliciano already had ahold of him, keeping him in place. Ludwig smiled, both nervously and gratefully, and Feliciano pecked his nose. "Good." He whispered. "Now, bend your knees, but only a little bit." Ludwig did as he was told. "Okay. Now, I'm going to let go, and I want you to try doing what I do, okay?" Letting go, Feliciano slid back, and then demonstrated the proper basic skating technique. Ludwig felt at a loss. Looking down at his feet, he tried to mimic Feliciano's actions, only to very suddenly fall down on his rear end. Hearing laughter, Ludwig looked up to see Feliciano snickering and making his way toward him. Ludwig frowned, pouted, almost, but Feliciano just grinned, his eyes twinkling in mirth. Helping Ludwig back up, he dusted off his coat, still smiling widely. "If at first you don't succeed," Feliciano started, making Ludwig roll his eyes.

"I can't help it–"

"I know, I know. Don't worry. Here, how about I hold your hand and then we try to skate like that?" Ludwig gave a small smile.

"It's one of your better ideas." So, holding tightly to Ludwig's hand, Feliciano started out slowly, pulling Ludwig alongside him. Eventually, Ludwig got the hang of it. Kind of. He still wobbled a bit on the new feel of blades beneath his feet, but Feliciano didn't let him fall. After a time, Ludwig got lost in concentrating on the position of his feet, and Feliciano smiled, slowly letting go of his arm. Ludwig didn't notice at first, still trying to work out the right pattern of movement, but looked up when he heard Feliciano yell, from across the room.

"You're doing it, Ludwig! Look at you! Good job!" He grinned, clapping and then giving him a thumbs up. Ludwig supplied him a baffled look in return, looking first at his arm, which Feliciano no longer held, and then looking ahead of him. Noticing the panicked look forming on Ludwig's face, Feliciano called to him again. "Don't worry, Lud! You're doing great! Why don't you try to make it over here to me?" He tried, stopping a few yards around the rink from him. Ludwig sighed, his eyebrows furrowing together as he slowly but surely made his way to Feliciano. Then he realized that he had no idea how to stop. He rammed straight into Feliciano, knocking them both to the ground. Ludwig cracked an eye open when he heard Feliciano laughing once again, and looked up to see him smiling happily. "You did it, Lud. See? It's not so hard." He ruffled the blond's hair, messing it up more than it already was. Ludwig rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly nonetheless. Feliciano pressed a kiss to his forehead, making a light blush spread across his face. After a moment, Feliciano spoke again. "I, um, could you get off of me, Lud?" Ludwig's blush deepened and he immediately pushed himself off, allowing Feliciano to stand, but when he tried to, he fell and landed on his rear again. Feliciano helped him up, grinning. "You're probably gonna be sore later." Ludwig grunted in response, rubbing his backside as they made their way out of the rink. "I can massage that for you," He teased, making Ludwig turn his head toward him sharply, but then just sigh.

"If you're going to say things like that, at least wait until we're in the car." Feliciano only laughed.


End file.
